Moon's Daughters
by SilentSniper
Summary: Serenity I was their Queen. They cannot protest for they owed her their lives, but they can have opinions about the heirs hereafter. The citizens of past and future judge Serenity II and Serenity III at birth. They have a right to.
1. The Gods' Blessing

Their lady Queen was beautiful and just and gracious and now the gods of the Moon had blessed her; for now she was with child. Every passing night and day, they observed as her belly grew rounder and her modest bosom swelled. They watched in awed wonderment as their lady's delicate features just about glowed with the promises of motherhood and as their Queen whispered sweet lullaby nothings to her unborn babe.

They all hoped and prayed that their Queen's child would be born healthy, but mostly they hoped that the unborn babe was a girl. Oh, how they scoffed at the Earth's foolish ideals as they cried out to the gods for the birth of a daughter.

The men in that blue planet married nubile young girls and bedded them in hopes for a plump, healthy son. The young wives grew fat with the weight of their unborn babies and they were loved by their husbands because they knew that their wives would bear them strong sons. If the wives presented them with daughters, they were ostracized and shamed. How foolish. Here on the Moon, girls were praised for everyone thought that they were Selene's chosen daughters. Sons were still adored, but daughters were doted on.

And now they could only hope that their gods would grace Her Majesty with a hale and hearty lass. They knew that the Queen prayed for this too, for a son would not be able to manage the Ginzhoushou and would never rule. Oh, let this child be born quickly, so that they all may rest.

At last the day came. Their lady's beautiful face flushed and grimaced and her hands clutched her swollen belly that sleepy afternoon. The child would be born soon and everything was ready; the festivities, the mother and the citizens were all ready. Everyone, even though they were far away, could hear their Queen's screams and prayers.

It all went quiet. A tiny slip of a maid with a face so pretty came to greet her ladyship's kingdom and declared that her Queen had given birth to a beautiful daughter. All they could do was cheer and thank the gods above for this joyous occasion.

The festivities were bursting with hearty and bustling people that all praised and worshipped their beautiful silver-haired Queen and marveled over her perfect child.

Round-cheeked and honey and lovely was she and what a beautiful child to be born to their gracious lady. Her wide eyes were painted a glittering sapphire hue; so curious and inquisitive. Her hair was wispy spun-gold hair gleamed in the crystal-silver lights of the dancing ballroom. The newborn's skin was a pure unsullied alabaster shade and so delicately sprinkled with rosy hues.

Their Queen with her lovely silver tresses and sea-blue eyes cooed and hugged and cuddled her perfect little baby. The little infant squirmed and clung to her mother's warmth, unaware of how important she was.

The Queen Serenity, descendent of the Goddess Selene, christened her golden child as Princess Serenity the Second, Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the throne. Everyone applauded and cheered as the daughter of the moon gave a piercing wail to silence her kingdom.


	2. The Demons' Curse

She was a beautiful child; rosy-cheeked and pink and pretty. An unusual looking child, but a beautiful baby girl born to their gracious Lady Her eyes were gems of red jewels; so sparkly and glistening. Her hair was a thick mane of luxurious cherry-pink that curled so cutely at the nape of her neck. Baby-soft alabaster skin that carried a pretty pink sprinkle; glowing radiantly in her health.

Her exotic strange features did not resemble those of her exquisite Queen mother who inherited silken strands of moonlight hue and dark sapphire gems for eyes that made her look like a precious china doll. Nor did she resemble her King father who inherited sleek midnight blue locks and stormy sapphire eyes that made him look so regal and kingly.

Soft and rosy and pink was she. Delicate and blushing and quiet meant her name. Powerful and graceful and beautiful was her namesake. Serenity was a name to be respected and adored and feared; but Small Lady was small and undemanding and unimpressive. And that is just what this beautiful child was called by her lady mother and father lord; calling her this small and tiny and unimportant name.

Beautiful and lovely and cheerful was she. But people thought of her silky pink-red locks as a peculiar colour for a princess to have; why not her mother's silver-white tresses or her father's ebony locks? Citizens thought of her sparkling joyous red eyes as a foreshadowing symbol; those of the demon origins…and why not her mother's sapphire eyes or her father's stormy-blue eyes?

But most strange of all, this lovely perfect child did not have the golden crescent sigil that her mother carried so proudly on her noble forehead? This child was pink and red eyed and pale and so very lovely, but the crescent mark was nowhere to be found. Was she not to be their queen? Was she to be replaced by another child that their lady queen was to have?

Their newborn princess of sugary pink sweets slept so peacefully in her silver-haired mother and was doted on by her raven-haired father; not aware of what her subjects thought. They had waited fervently for their queen to give birth to their princess, and now that she was here; she was abnormal featured and they did not want this pink-haired pale child as their princess. They wanted a child of milk and honey and not one so strange.

But here she was, the Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity being coddled by the beautiful and powerful Neo-Queen Serenity who smiled and blushed and giggled at the after-birth ceremony and how could they voice their protests with their savior of a queen looking so happy to have given them her daughter to be their princess?

Strange and bizarre and unwanted was she. So peculiar and weird and undesired was this princess. And how they would never ever love her as they loved her lady mother and father lord. Because she was pink and red-eyed and pale and not so very lovely now. Or so her subjects thought; unaware of the fact that Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity was to save them all so very far in the future.


End file.
